Inside the Outsiders!
Summary * Teaser: Batman and Green Arrow retrieve two golden cat statues from Catwoman. Even though her henchmen are defeated, Catwoman escapes. * Main Plot: Upon learning that the Outsiders (Black Lightning, Katana, and Metamorpho) have gone missing, Batman goes up against Psycho-Pirate to stop him from converting their emotional weaknesses into his strength. Appearing in "Inside the Outsiders!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Green Arrow Villains: * Catwoman(First full appearance) * Clock King (mentioned only) Items: * Batarang * Cat-O'-Nine-Tails MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Outsiders ** Black Lightning ** Katana ** Metamorpho Supporting Characters: * Takahiro (as an illusion only) (Dies in flashback) Villains: * Psycho-Pirate (First full appearance) * Takeo (as an illusion only) Items: * Batarang * Medusa Mask * Uni the Unicorn Synopsis Batman and Green Arrow have been captured by Catwoman and tied to a descending pole in a pit of killer cats. She's stolen two gold cat statues from a museum. Batman spends his time flattering Catwoman and trying to convince her to let him rehabilitate her. Green Arrow realizes that they're flirting, much to his disgust. However, Batman frees himself and swings to safety with his ally. Green Arrow takes on Catwoman's catmen while Batman spars with the feline villainess. She offers him a partnership but Batman refuses and ties her up with her own cat o'nine tails. Green Arrow subdues the catmen and Catwoman admits she has a taste for the finest. When the heroes are distracted, she slips free and escapes, and Green Arrow accuses Batman of being distracted. Batman figures he can find her… and contemplates the phone number she left him. Batman runs through a maze of corridors and deathtraps and enters a central chamber to find himself facing the Psycho Pirate. He has the three Outsiders, Black Lightning, Metamorpho, and Katana, held in stasis. The villain explains that he's feeding on their emotions and Batman goes to free them. Psycho Pirate warns that if the chambers are opened or the villain is removed from the circuit, their brains will fry. Batman realizes that he has no choice but to enter into their dreamscapes, and Psycho Pirate warns that if he dies in the dream, he'll never wake up. Batman finds himself in a rock garden where Katana is talking to her master Takahiro and admitting she told her brother Takeo about the mystic sword. Takahiro tells her to hide. Takeo arrives, wearing samurai armor and katanas. He demands the sword while Katana watches. Batman tries to convince her that it's not her fault, but she refuses to believe him. Takeo cuts down Takahiro and Katana swears revenge against Batman's advice. She knocks Takeo aside and grabs the sword. The two fight and Katana shatters Takeo's blades. He dares her to take her revenge and strike him down. Batman runs forward and blocks her with his energy sword. She attacks him while Takeo goads her, claiming she doesn't speak because she said too much and betrayed her master. Batman insists that she doesn't speak in honor of her master. Katana drives her blade into the ground and the dreamscape fades away. The Psycho Pirate speaks through Takeo, saying he has sustenance to gain from the others. Batman realizes the villain plans to feed on Black Lightning's rage and Katana was just the appetizer. Batman and Katana travel to a city street and discover Black Lightning and lashes out at anyone who offends him. Batman tries to calm him down and Katana goes to her comrade's aid, but the Psycho Pirate appears and tries to goad her into losing her temper again. She restrains herself and the villain feeds on his anger. He animates a child's mascot and then sends an army of them after Black Lightning. Batman tries to direct him to use his powers against Psycho Pirate. Black Lightning manages to gain his control and Psycho Pirate congratulates Batman before going to feed off of Metamorpho. Black Lightning figures Metamorpho is too easygoing to provide any food for the villain, but they see their comrade's angry face form in the clouds above. Metamorpho is sweeping through the ruined city in liquid form, destroying everything that he finds. Batman realizes that Psycho Pirate has been keeping him busy with the other two and using Metamorpho as his primary food source. Psycho Pirate reminds Metamorpho of how the others can walk in public and view him as a freak. He attacks and Batman reminds the other two Outsiders that they can't hurt Metamorpho. They have no choice but to remind him that he's not an outcast. Black Lightning tries to get through to him, reminding him that they count on him and he has the greatest power of them all. Psycho Pirate convinces Metamorpho that they're jealous and he attacks them. Batman flies them to safety and tells them to get through to Metamorpho while he goes after Psycho Pirate. He knocks the villain into an alley and accuses him of cowardice, and the villain starts to feed on his anger. Metamorpho prepares to smash his teammates and Katana finally speaks out, saying they all became Outsiders because they were outcasts. They insist that they need him and he calms down and shrinks to normal Batman escapes the dreamworld but can only watch as Psycho Pirate kills the Outsiders, disintegrating them entirely. The villain reminds Batman it's his fault because he convinced them to become heroes. Batman attacks Psycho Pirate but then notices a power gauge rising to reflect his emotions. The villain boasts that they're in Batman's nightmare now, and Batman realizes what he has to do. He concentrates and sends him happy thoughts, and then punches him repeatedly. Psycho Pirate shrinks and the system overloads, knocking him out and freeing the Outsiders. As he goes to call the authorities, the Outsiders wonder what could possibly make Batman happy. Trivia * This episode marks the first proper appearance of Catwoman after a brief cameo and mention. It also features she and Batman with apparent romantic tension, something that is common between the two in every form of media. (Green Arrow is shown being disgusted, showing confusion over how two enemies could be attracted with each other.) Category:Episodes Category:Season One